Kenshi
Kenshi Takehashi is a blind swordsman nomad of Mortal Kombat. He made his first appearance in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Background Kenshi once wandered the lands as a prideful swordsman. He would travel all across Earthrealm looking for worthy opponents, until the day he met an elderly man named Song. Song told Kenshi of a powerful sword that only he was worthy of wielding. Giving into arrogance and pride, Kenshi helped Song find the blade. When Kenshi first laid his hands on the sword, however, he was immediately blinded by a wave of souls that coursed through his body. As some of the souls escaped, Song revealed himself to be Shang Tsung, who thanked Kenshi for the free souls and left him to die. However, the souls inside the sword turned out to be Kenshi's ancestors, who guided the swordsman out of the temple where the blade was kept. Ever since then, Kenshi has been wandering the lands in search of Shang Tsung, so that he may slay the sorcerer and free the rest of his ancestors. Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Physique:' Kenshi is stronger, faster, and tougher than most people. *'Telepathy:' Ever since his encounter with Song, Kenshi has been able to read the minds of others. **'Psionic Sense:' To make up for his blindness, Kenshi can telepathically sense his surroundings. **'Sense Override:' When an opponent comes into close range, Kenshi can overwhelm their senses and knock them unconscious. *'Master Martial Artist:' Kenshi is well versed in Tai Chi, and frequently uses it to fight in hand-to-hand. He is not limited to it, however, as Kenshi is also knowledgable of Judo, San Shou, and Ninjutsu. *'Master Swordsman:' Kenshi has always been a master of sword combat, and even used one as his main weapon prior to acquiring Sento. Equipment *'Sento:' Kenshi's signature katana, it houses the souls of his ancestors and grants the blind swordsman an array of abilities. **'Telekinesis:' Whenever he wields Sento, Kenshi gains the ability to lift and control objects with his mind. ***'Tele-Flurry:' Kenshi punches the air twice then kicks it, using telekinesis to transfer the force of his blows onto the opponent. ***'Telekinetic Push:' Using telekinesis, Kenshi pushes the opponent away from him. ***'Telekinetic Slam:' Kenshi lift the enemy into the air with his mind before slamming them onto the ground once more. ***'Telekinetic Toss:' With his mind, Kenshi throws an opponent behind him. ***'Telekinetic Slice:' Kenshi telekinetically moves Sento to slice his opponent from afar before returning it to its scabbard. ***'Telekinetic Contortion:' To finish foes off, Kenshi telekinetically paralyzes his opponent. He then proceeds to twist and contort their limbs into unnatural positions before finally killing them by crushing their skulls, letting their eyes pop out of their heads. ***'Tele-Copter:' Kenshi lifts an opponent into the air with his mind. Then he lift Sento into the air and begins to spin it. To finish his foe, he drags them face first through the spinning blade, turning his enemy into mince meat. **'Spirit Clones:' Sento can use the souls inside of it to create temporary solid copies of Kenshi that can attack in his stead then dissipate. ***'Rising Karma:' Kenshi manifests a clone in front of himself to uppercut the opponent with Sento. ***'Spirit Push:' A clone charges at Kenshi's enemy, pushing them back on contact. **'Mind Warp:' To maneuver around the battlefield and quickly send Sento to attack foes and then back to its scabbard, Kenshi can teleport himself or Sento at will. **'Blade Reflect:' Sento is capable of reflecting projectiles back to sender. Feats Strength *Can effortlessly cut through people like butter with Sento. *Can easily break bones with telekinesis. *Easily throws opponents hard enough to bisect the opponent on a resting Sento with telekinesis. Speed Durability *Can shrug off blows from Scorpion. Skill *Before getting Sento, was a world-renowned swordsman. Weaknesses *'Sento Dependence:' Should Kenshi be disarmed of Sento, he loses the vast majority of his abilities. Fun Facts *Sento means "battle" in Japanese. Likewise, Kenshi means "swordsman." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Telekinetics Category:Psychics Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Good Category:Blind Characters